


Study Session

by mahisquared



Series: 2Fords [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, older ford, teen ford, teen stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahisquared/pseuds/mahisquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upset that Stan is spending all of his time with "Mr. Forrester," Ford decides to find out what the two are really up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

Ashamed, that was word that summed up Ford’s feelings over the past few days. Ashamed and embarrassed. He hadn’t meant for it to happen, no, not at all. All that he had been trying to do was have a private conversation with his brother about the poor choices Stan had been making as of late, especially regarding Thistle Downe. Deliberately crashing into a tree? The EMTs had told Stan that they had no idea how he’d managed to get the van up into the boughs of that damn tree. But instead of it being the private lecture he had wanted it to be, it had turned into Ford revealing his…well his romantic feelings towards his brother, and then they were kissing and then they were…well, that was where the shame came in.

He’d fucked his brother, that was what it came down to. And that…that was not okay. A crush was one thing. Stan was 18 years old, so there was no harm in Ford looking, admiring, imagining…No harm at all. But acting upon it? That was an entirely different matter. Incest in New Jersey was completely legal when it came to two consenting adults (Ford would never tell you how or why he knew that) but it was still taboo, still not okay. So Ford had started ignoring Stan. Distancing himself. Making sure that nothing even slightly sexual or romantic could happen. But he had not expected Stan to do the same.

God he was such a hypocrite! How could he ignore Stan and then get frustrated when his brother stopped trying to hang out with him? Stan was often gone for long periods of time, even missed lunch on more than one occasion. What was he doing?

Stan had revealed part of the reason why he was gone all the time. Mr. Forrester, their chemistry teacher, was giving him private tutoring sessions. Why Stan was so interested in chemistry all of a sudden was beyond Ford, but honestly, how could he complain without being double the hypocrite? For years Ford had told Stan to take his academic life seriously, and now he was doing it! He was pulling A’s in B’s, something that Stan had never managed to do before in a science class.  
And ugh Mr. Forrester! There was something off, something dodgy about that man. At first, Ford had never really taken notice of their teacher, other than the fact that he was a bit smug, a bit full of himself. But that hadn’t stopped him from being an excellent teacher. But now…

Mr. Forrester was acting strange around Stan. Giving him small smiles, touching his shoulders, always asking him to hang back after class. It just rubbed Ford the wrong way. If he didn’t know better, he would say that his teacher was flirting with Stan! But Ford did know better. Mr. Forrester was not the type to risk everything over an attractive student.

So then why did he feel so uncomfortable when he saw his teacher interact with his brother? In the very back of his mind, Ford was worried that Mr. Forrester was going to try something. And for some reason, that didn’t make him feel mad, or disgusted. No, it made him jealous. If Stan was okay doing one extremely taboo thing, what would stop him from doing a second?

Ford began to watch two more closely, and found himself making tally sheets of how many times Stan blushed when Mr. Forrester glanced at him, or how many things their teacher said to Stan that could potentially be interpreted as an innuendo. But there was nothing certain, nothing concrete…the only way to know for sure would be to somehow see what they were like in private. So that was how Ford found himself hiding in the bathroom across from Mr. Forrester’s classroom, having just said goodbye to his brother. Stan had told him that he wanted to go over his exam with their teacher.

“There’s a question I got really confused on, and I know I put the wrong thing down. I gotta see if I messed up or not!”

Yeah, whatever, Ford had thought to himself. Ford was one of the smartest kids in the school, and not even he would do something like that. Though he supposed that there had never been a moment when he had ever worried about an exam question…but if he had, he was positive that he wouldn’t ask to review it!

So Ford had wished his brother luck, waited for the door to close, and sneaked into the bathroom. But once he got in there, he realized that he had no idea how in the hell he was going to spy on the two of them. Stan had closed the door completely behind him. Ford was going to have to try and open the door without being detected.  
Taking a deep breath, Ford exited the bathroom, and stared at the door to his chemistry classroom. Was he really going to do this? He walked over and placed a hand on the door knob, but did not turn it. Part of him just wanted to leave, but another part urged him on. He was already here, his hand was on the knob for god’s sake! It would be utterly pathetic of him to just shrug his shoulders and leave. No, he had to see this through.

Very, very carefully Ford turned the doorknob, eased open the door, and thanked his lucky stars that the school kept the door hinges well oiled. He peered in through the crack, and nearly gasped aloud.

In the center of the room stood Mr. Forrester and Stan. Their teacher had his arms wrapped around Stan’s waist, and Stan’s were thrown around Mr. Forrester’s neck. And they were kissing. Gently, lovingly even. Occasionally they paused and touched foreheads, smiling at each other, gazing into each other’s eyes like this was some sort of stupid, sappy romance movie. It was beyond shocking, it was revolting, and…god why couldn’t he stop watching? It was like a car crash, really. It was so awful   
and terrible that you just had to look.

Mr. Forrester tipped Stan’s chin up with a finger, and began to gently kiss his neck. Ford felt his face flush as Stan let out a tiny moan of pleasure. He watched Stan’s hands drop so they were pressed up against their teacher’s chest, eyes closed, humming loudly in pleasure, rolling his neck a bit so that Mr. Forrester would have new areas to explore with his mouth and tongue.

Jealousy, that was the whole reason why he was here, why he was trying to listen in on their study session. But jealousy was the last thing on Ford’s mind as he watched his teacher nibble and suck on Stan’s earlobes, his hands wandering down and grabbing Stan’s ass. Because goddamn, the noises coming from Stan’s throat were sending hot pangs of lust straight through Ford’s entire body, his dick stiffening ever so slightly.

What he should do was leave. What he should do was go to someone, the principal maybe, right now and tell them what was happening and where. What he should not be doing was creaking the door open a little bit further. He should also not be looking around his immediate surroundings, seeing if anyone was around. He should not be shrugging his backpack off his shoulders, he should not be sitting down, and he should most definitely not be hoping that this would go on for a little bit longer.

After a little bit more kissing, Stan appeared to want to take charge of the situation. He reached his hands up and began to pull off Mr. Forrester’s jacket, much to the surprise of his teacher. But Mr. Forrester didn’t seem displeased, and helped Stan take it off. Next went his turtle neck and–

Mr. Forrester was covered in scars. It didn’t detract from his rather cut figure, but it definitely came as a shock. Ford wondered what on Earth had happened. But Stan didn’t seem surprised at all, leading Ford to believe that he’d seen his teacher’s body before today. Ford had to move to the right a little bit as the two of them began to leave the center of the classroom. Stan slowly backed his teacher into his desk and began rubbing his nipples with his thumbs. Mr. Forrester closed his eyes, and began to twitch a bit, and let out a stifled moan when Stan added in some neck kisses. Slowly, Stan moved a hand downwards, and slipped it into Mr. Forrester’s pants. This time, their teacher didn’t bother to try and quiet himself, and let out a loud gasp. Ford was pretty sure he saw a grin cross his brother’s face.

As he watched, it became quite clear to Ford that he was missing out. Stan really seemed to know what he was doing. He had quickly undone Mr. Forrester’s fly, snapped open a bottle of lube, squirted it into his hands and…and wow that man was one noisy motherfucker. Ford thought that while Stan’s hand probably felt excellent working him like that, his noise level was…a bit much. Though if he had to be honest, he quite liked it, and Stan seemed to as well. Ford found himself looking around every so often, terrified that a teacher, or even a student, might turn the corner and hear Mr. Forrester moaning and gasping like porn star.  
Stan leaned forwards and began to roughly kiss his teacher, hands moving to his own pants. He undid his fly and freed his own erection. Stan reached for the lube again, and once he was satisfied with the amount, he pressed his dick up against Mr. Forrester’s and began to work them at the same time.

Ford could feel his own erection pressing painfully up against his own pants, and desperately wanted to undo his pants, desperately wanted give himself pleasure…but no, he couldn’t, not in the hallway.

But wait. Why not? Nobody was around, and the two men hadn’t noticed him. And Ford was an expert at keeping quiet. He’d masturbated plenty of times with people in the house, he knew how how to cum without making a sound. So this should be fine, they wouldn’t catch him. And if Mr. Forrester felt confident enough to make those noises, the building must be empty, or at the very least, this floor was.

As quietly as possible, he unzipped his pants, spat into his hand, and began to work himself. It wasn’t that hard to imagine that his brother was doing these things to him, and he had to work hard to make sure that his panting was not not audible.

He watched as his brother whispered something into Mr. Forrester’s ear. Their teacher gave him crooked smile and nodded. Mr. Forrester pulled his pants and boxers down the rest of the way, stepping out of them, revealing very fit, toned legs. Now he was completely naked, and Ford drank in his appearance. God, who would’ve guessed that he had such an attractive body? Mr. Forrester turned around, and Stan bent him over his desk, and once more, grabbed for that bottle of lube. He rubbed it all over his hands and fingers, and ever so slowly, began to insert a finger into his teacher. After a few seconds, Mr. Forrester let out a small shout that sent shivers down Ford’s spine. Ford continued to work himself, faster this time, biting his lip as his watched, his eyes threatening to close. Stan continued to insert fingers, thrusting them in and out, picking up speed while his teacher moaned out encouragements. And then…oh god, Ford had been hoping this would happen…Stan reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom, opened it carefully, rolled it down his length, squirted more of that lube on himself and slipped his dick inside of Mr. Forrester.

The two of them groaned at the same time, and Stan placed a hand on the small of Mr. Forrester’s back, and began to thrust. At first Mr. Forrester didn’t appear to be enjoying himself, but with one small adjustment of his hips from Stan, cries of pleasure came from him. He reached his arms forwards slightly to grip the other edge of the desk while Stan slammed into his body.

What was perfect about Stan fucking Mr. Forrester, in Ford’s opinion, was that they were both receiving pleasure at the same time, which meant that they were both moaning and gasping. Hearing Stan’s voice was even more exciting to Ford. He realized that he wanted to make his brother make those noises, he wanted it to be his name that his brother was moaning.

“You can do better than that, Stanley,” he heard Mr. Forrester say in a breathy voice, and Ford quickly opened his eyes. It was hard to see, but he thought he might’ve seen a dangerous flash in Stan’s eyes. His brother gripped their teacher’s hips tight, so tight that it looked like he might actually leave bruises, and began to jackhammer himself into Mr. Forrester.

With what was quite nearly a scream, their teacher came, but Stan was not finished with Mr. Forrester’s body, much to Ford’s delight. Their teacher seemed completely exhausted and moved his head and…oh god had he seen Ford? At this point Ford didn’t care, he was too focused on getting off. But it didn’t appear that their teacher had, he would’ve said something to Stan, wouldn’t he?

A loud moan issued from his brother’s throat, and with one last thrust from Stan, the two brothers came at the same time. Ford covered the head of his cock with his hand, and managed to contain most of the mess. With his clean hand, Ford nudged the door closed, or least most of the way. The click would arouse attention, and he did not want to be found like this.

Ford stood up, grabbed his backpack, and rushed into the bathroom to clean up. God, there was no way he could continue ignoring his brother, not when he could be experiencing what Mr. Forrester was.

Hurriedly, Ford rushed home, formulating an excuse in his head as to why he’d been gone for so long. He was never late, his parents were surely worried. He’d come up with something, they would believe anything he said, no matter how ridiculous.

He had chemistry the next day, and Ford found that he couldn’t even look at Mr. Forrester. How on Earth was Stan able to do it? Ford had only watched! He felt extremely embarrassed the entire time, and couldn’t wait for the bell to ring, signaling the end of class. When it finally did, Ford stood up to leave, but as he did so, 

Mr. Forrester brushed past him, dropping a note on his desk. Ford picked it up, and began to read it as he exited the class.

_Unless you’re strictly in voyeurism, you should join us next time._

Ford stopped walking and one of his classmates slammed into him.

“What the fuck Pines?” the kid said, walking around him. He slowly turned around, and saw his teacher looking straight at him, a smirk on his face. Ford turned a violent shade of red, and practically ran away from the classroom. Did Stan also know? And more importantly…should he join them for their next “study session?”


End file.
